The Wormhole Experience
by Antylar
Summary: Newly enganged Shamy has found a scientific breakthrough at their work collaboration and even are going to win a Nobel! Sheldon's lifegoals seemed archieved, but he didn't knew that one small mistake would change his and Amy's life forever...


**A/N Hello. I'm still really new in fanfiction. English is also not my native language, so I'm really sorry for grammar mistakes. Since this is a fantasy/science-fiction story, the science here isn't correct and I'm sorry, if there are some other content errors ( I'm not an expert for everything** **, but you can correct me on the reviews).Enjoy the story!**

 **The Wormhole Experience-Chapter 1**

Caltech cafeteria – October 2017

Sheldon sat down next to Leonard with his lunch at his usual table in the cafeteria. Raj and Howard were also already there and were discussing Disney movies. "Raj, you didn't really believe I would go into this movie! You know that Disney is for children or people like you." Howard complained to his best friend, who looked insulted and scandalized. "I can't believe you, you know exactly what they mean to me. Besides not everything is for infants. What about _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or _Star Wars_?!" With an annoyed face Howard gave up. "You know, as much as I enjoy Star Wars Saga I have to surprisingly agree with Howard", interjected Sheldon, "Disney turns many good storylines into ridiculous musicals. Do you know that J.R.R. Tolkien made in his last will sure, that Disney isn't allowed to make a Disney-Version of his books to avoid turning it too friendly". "Thank you, Sheldon" said Howard. They kept chatting, when Sheldon suddenly heard an exciting voice calling his name coming towards the cafeteria. He watched the complaining colleagues, who were pushed away by a certain running neuroscientist with chocolate- colored hair and smaragd-green eyes.

Sheldon smiled as he saw his beautiful and smart fiancée stopping in front of him. He would never admit it, but his heart always beats as twice as fast, when he sees her. Especially with that white lab coat covering her curves…But this time curiosity came over him. What on earth could make her so excited, that she forgot the world around her ?

"Amy! What is going on? Did something happen? Has a lab-monkey escaped again ?" the theoretical physicist asked with concern. "Sheldon…No…I…."Amy panted. Sheldon noticed a small black tablet she was holding in her hands. "Here, read it yourself" she said, while giving him the tablet.

He saw that an e-mail from the Nobel committee was opened. Suddenly his heart began to pound so hard, that it hurt. _What if…_ Then he read the sentence of whom he dreamt his whole life…" _We have to congratulate Dr. Fowler for the Nobel prize in physiology or medicine and her partner Dr. Cooper for the Nobel prize in physics based on their combined work…_ " "This is…"Sheldon didn't notice the small tears, which slowly filled the corner of his eye. "Yes, Sheldon, it's true". "Sheldon, what is it ?" Leonard asked. Also Howard and Raj stopped eating and were staring at the stunned couple. "We…We both won a Nobel" Sheldon responded. Finally he realized what just happened and he flung into Amy's arms. "We finally won the Nobel Prize!" he screamed excited. Both scientists were capering on the floor with joy like small children. Meanwhile the whole cafeteria was staring at them, but Sheldon didn't care. "Omg, congratulations you two !" Leonard interjected with a hint of pride and also maybe jealousy. "Yeah Sheldon, finally your dream comes true. And of course for you too, Amy." Raj added. "Thank you, Rajesh" Amy smiled. Soon the whole cafeteria was congratulating them. Even Barry Kripke, Leslie Winkle and President Siebert came, proud, that two of his scientists won this important prize.

On their way home Sheldon was finally alone with Amy. "I can't believe, we are both finally get a Nobel. I can't wait to tell my family!" Sheldon said. "Yeah, I always knew that our combined intellect would be worth for this honor. "Amy responded, while driving. Sheldon smiled. The last year was one of the best he ever had. Not only that he finally proposed to his love of his life, but he really enjoyed living and working together with Amy. He remembered when they began to collaborate their work on the quantum cognition experiment and made a large progress in this science field. The papers they wrote were already a high success, but finally it got the attention, which it deserved. They had already made wedding plans until the Nomination interrupted their planning and they decided to move their date to next year to keep an open mind, although Mary and Amy's mother both had protested. "So, what are your plans for today's evening ?"Amy asked her fiancé. "Well, I thought we could eat dinner with all of our friends, since this tradition became rarer since Halley was born, so we can celebrate our achievement and everybody can admire us." "That's a nice idea, but I thought we could also celebrate our achievement alone in private…you know." "What do you mean ?" Sheldon asked confused. Amy bit her upper lip and looked at Sheldon seductively. Sheldon loved that look. It both combined her beauty and her alluring intelligence. "But Amy….!"He whined. " How about we look about our mood after our meeting with our friends and make then a decision ?" "Fine" he answered, but he already knew his decision… _Vixen_ he muttered.

Apartment 4A-Evening

Amy put down her cup of tea at the table and sat down on the seat next to Sheldon's spot. Penny was joining her with her glass of wine, while Leonard was preparing the take-away food he brought home for the whole gang. In any minute the Wolowitz family, Raj and Stuart should arrive at the apartment, while Sheldon was still phoning his mother across the hall. "I'm so happy for you, Ames! When will you receive the prize ?" "In the beginning of December…Oh bestie, I still can't believe this is happening ! Ten years ago I never imagined this is even possible! Now I'm here with a whole group of friends, I'm engaged and I receive the prize I longed for my whole life…" " Well, you definitely deserved this, so we are all here to celebrate today!" Penny cheered. But then Amy sighed. " But we have hard weeks before us. We have to prepare our presentation and ourselves to meet the royal family in Stockholm. What if our presentation goes wrong ? You know Sheldon gets nervous in front of crowds. We can't embarrass ourselves in front of the committee and disappoint our nation and our scientific field and there are still some experiments to do and…" Before Amy could completely freak out, the rest of the gang entered the apartment. Bernadette immediately hugged Amy "Congratulation Amy! Finally you're going to have the Nobel Prize. I'm so proud of you!" She released the neuro-biologist from her hug and scanned the living room "Where is your fiancé ? I want to hug him too, If he wants it or not." As ordered Sheldon opened the door and stepped into the room "Hello, everyone" he greeted. Bernadette smiled, walked to him and hugged him "Congratulations, Sheldon". First Sheldon seemed disorientated, but then slowly began to hug her awkwardly back "Thank you, Bernadette". After Stuart also congratulated them shyly, Sheldon reported about his conversation with his mother. Mary was of course very proud of her son and her future daughter in law and stressed out that her praying always help. She promised to visit the couple in a few weeks to congratulate them in person and to help them with their wedding planning. Amy hoped that her mother will join them in this meeting, since she never met Sheldon's mother and they should know each other before the big day. But she wasn't sure about her reaction about the Nobel Prize, when she called her as soon as Amy and Sheldon arrived home. Amy's mother Judy never wanted her to become a scientist, since she should live a more conservative life "that suited a young lady". But she was still proud of her daughter that she accomplished so much.

In the rest of their time, the gang watched movies, talked about Amy and Sheldon's work, admired Baby Halley and ate snacks. When Howard and Bernadette prepared their daughter for their way home, Amy stepped closer to Sheldon "Sooo…Are we returning to our apartment ?" she asked slowly with a light smirk while looking into his deep ocean-blue eyes" If she couldn't kiss him in any minute, she would faint. _I couldn't do that in front of my friends, what I want to do with him_ , she thought while grinning wider. Sheldon seemed to understand and nodded. "It is really late, we should go, goodbye everyone" As soon as they closed their apartment door behind them they fell for each other like wild animals and had only eyes for each other…

Beginning November 2017

The days passed and it became cooler outside. Today was an important day for Sheldon and Amy's science project. They wanted to do an experiment to prove that consciousness creates reality. The experiment would be a prototype for further experiments, so today they would be in private. They got up really early so they arrived at the university before most of the other scientists. They applied for an extra secret lab for themselves. The lab was filled with whiteboards full of complicated equations and high-tech equipment. "So do you want to start ?" asked Amy. " Of course, but first we have to make sure everything is save." They checked the computers, the programs and the machines. After Sheldon made sure the door is closed, so that nobody could disturb them, they were ready. Both wore long, white lab coats, safety googles and gloves. Finally they put on an electrical bracelet, which were wireless connected with the machines. It would only work with at least two persons to create one powerful wire.

"Ok, we're ready. So if we turn on the switch and volume up the power, the bracelet scans our brainwaves and sends the data to the computer and then to the expansion tube, which creates the picture into a realistic object." "Exactly" Sheldon responded. The computer was connected with a generator. The experiment only works with very complicated equations, which were established after months of hard thinking. These equations were also the reason for the Nobel Prize. Sheldon and Amy knew that as a theoretical physicist and a neuro-biologist they weren't really the first choice to test their theories, but since it's so complicated, Sheldon insisted they were the only one's qualified for this. (Except maybe Steven Hawking, but he has better things to do and isn't really able to do an experiment on his own). Sheldon and Amy decided after long discussions that they would create a sheet of paper, since the objects has to be simple. It would be formed out of uranium, which Sheldon has "borrowed" for their project, since the budget was already really low.

Sheldon and Amy sat both on a chair and were staring at a sheet of paper, which they hold in each of their hands, which they wanted to copy with the power of their mind. " Ok, we have to concentrate. If something disturbs us, the whole experiment is ruined" Amy began " Think of the structures and how the single fibres build each other up and have to feel the irregularities in the paper, we have to think on the same level. " Let's start !" and with these words Sheldon pushed the button to activate the engines. Both scientists were highly concentrated, while they heard the rumble of the generator and the crackle in the expansion tube. Everything went fine for the first couple of minutes, but none of them realized that the generator slowly heated up and created much more energy, than needed. The atoms in the tube accelerated and where hitting each other. Then Amy finally noticed a cold suction next to her. " Sheldon, I think something is wrong, we need to stop !" she screamed. " Amy! You ruined the exp…"but he was cut off by an explosion. The last thing Amy saw, was a big lighting, then everything went dark and she passed out.


End file.
